Piper and Leo, a true Friendship
by TridentMastermind
Summary: Piper is peacefully sitting on the dock at Camp Half Blood, till Leo the Repair boy comes in, Safe to say all hell breaks lose. But then, what else could you expect from our favorite McShizzle Man?


_One-Shot_

Piper sat at camp's dock swinging her bare legs absentmindedly, as she thought about her relationship with a certain blond boy.

_Those tingling sensation people felt, those little electrical currents shooting up their arms, those shivers of adrenaline with heart stopping butterflies that jiggled in their stomachs. It was a hundred times worse for piper._

The problem was that when Jason got a little bit _too_ excited, he'd start to send _real _sparks up and down her body. While most of the time it wasn't a problem, there were times when things got a _bit_ _too_ intense for her boyfriend, he would start to become an electrical power station, which would singe the hair on her arms and piper would have to break away to avoid becoming electrocuted.

As the sun began to set, her mind drifted off to her Hispanic comrade who'd recently came back from the dead and brought a girlfriend from the Island of Ogygia. Piper didn't really have a problem with Calypso, but her friend Annabeth-piper noticed-was sending off little waves of jealousy towards the Titaness.

Her thoughts drifted off again and Piper wondered as she began to braid her hair again, _would Leo burst into flames when he and calypso shared and intense moment? _Then she began to laugh, because _really_ when was Leo ever _intense? _That got piper in another round of hysterical laughter.

''Watcha' laughing about beauty queen?'' Leo's voice asked, piper yelped and punched Leo for scaring her like that.

''hey Leo?'' Piper asked as he sat down next to her.

'' yeah?'' said Leo, while her tinkered with something, piper rolled her eyes, _this guy is seriously ADHD._

''have you ever caught on fire during…with calypso I mean? Did she I donno…catch on fire too?'' Piper looked at Leo curiously, Leo for once wasn't tinkering but looking at piper so intensely…..then he started laughing, like really _rolling on the floor _laughing, he got up for a moment then fell down laughing again.

Piper punched him again, _hard. _Taking deep breaths he sat down next to her again, '' why the _flippin' hades _would you think _that_ pipes?'' Then he looked at her again with wide eyes, as if some revelation occurred to him, ''did-did Jason and you-wait-did Jason actuall-'' Leo was on his back, rolling and laughing so hard, piper wondered why his throat hadn't split open, although that was a comforting thought as she looked back at her hysterical friend. She then thought why she hadn't done anything about this wimp yet, Piper turned back, raised her bare foot and kicked Leo off the deck, with a loud splash and colorful profanities, her best friend fell into the gleaming water below.

Gasping and spluttering, Leo climbed back onto the deck, '' Geez lady, what need was there to drown like me?'' He sneezed dramatically.

''you were annoying, I see that your punishment hasn't made a difference, has it _kemosabi? _Would you like to go again?''

Leo made a face at her, ''you better be nice to the super McShizzle, or else superman is gonna know about some _secrets''_ Piper narrowed her eyes, which furiously changing color.

''you wouldn't''

''yes I would''

''No, you wouldn't'' Piper said as she got up menacingly, and face Leo.

''Watch me'' Leo said as he shrieked like a banshee, ''_Jacey honey! Oh Jacey honey! I've got to tell you something dahaaaling! Oh-'' _Piper pushed Leo _again_, and the poor Leo fell into the water _again_. Leo swore and glared at piper who was smirking down at his dark, damp scowling face, '' well _dahaaaling, I hope you-'' _

Leo grabbed piper and pulled her into the icy waters below, she splashed on him and shrieked, '_' _Leo! You little _bastard! _I'm going to _Kill_ you!'' They both looked at each other's wet, glaring faces and began to laugh and laugh and laugh, into the empty night.

Piper missed her repair boy.


End file.
